


红线（5）

by ranmochengyin20011028



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmochengyin20011028/pseuds/ranmochengyin20011028





	红线（5）

“小胜，小胜。”

爆豪在睡梦中被人唤醒，烦躁地拍开脸上的手，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

好像有雾气蒙住了自己的视线，眼睛还不能清晰地看见面前人，只能隐隐约约地分辨出这好像就是自己隔壁迟钝的“大哥哥”。

迷糊间有一双带着温度的手掀起了自己的衣角，轻柔地抚摸自己的腰侧，然后用手指勾住睡裤的角慢慢下拉，露出了黑色的内裤。

爆豪察觉到有什么不对想要阻止，可是身上软绵绵的，没什么力气。他也不想推开。

那双手将睡裤褪至膝盖上方便松了手，重新覆盖在爆豪的小腹上沿着人鱼线向下钻进了内裤里面，环住了爆豪的阴茎上下套弄。

尽管那双手有着不同于自己的触感和温度，包裹住阴茎的动作让人忍不住呻吟，可在这样的情况下爆豪还是有些力不从心，迟迟没有全部硬起来。

“这样可不行，色情呆子，不硬起来怎么满足你，嗯？”

那双手的动作停顿了一下，慢慢将在上的大拇指曲起用圆润的指甲按着马眼向内搔刮，另一只手松开柱身去搓揉阴囊。

胜己•真•处男•爆豪闷哼了一声，在那双手里完全硬了起来，顶端分泌出些许粘液，将黑色的内裤撑起染湿了一些。

“哥哥真乖，现在慢慢俯下身去舔一舔它。”

手上的动作停了下来，温热的呼吸打在爆豪的小腹处，一阵濡湿感隔着内裤贴在了顶端，让爆豪忍不住支起身子去努力看清下身的情况。

墨绿的头发正在危险的位置停留，殷红的嘴唇中伸出小舌小心翼翼地绕着柱身的顶端不断舔弄，流出的津液打湿了撑起的内裤周遭。

察觉到身下人的动静，那个人抬起了头，熟悉的祖母绿眼睛里泛起一层雾气，眼角泛红好像正在被人欺负。他的舌还没有全部收回去，在唇边勾了一下，他的唇开合了一下，是熟悉的口型：“小胜……”

这画面太过煽情，爆豪忍不住挺了挺腰肢将阴茎在那人的嘴边磨蹭了两下，又觉得莫名羞耻重新躺了回去。

“你看，我想要你了，快给我一点甜头。”

那人呜咽了一声，重新低下头去咬住爆豪的内裤边缘努力往下拉，蓄势待发的柱身弹了出来打在了那人的鼻尖上。他咬着边边固定在阴囊和的大腿中间，然后张开了嘴含住了柱身的前半端。

“慢点来，记得把牙齿收回去。”

柔软的小舌在龟头的位置打转，等到爆豪难耐地抓起床单才继续把柱身又吞了半截下去，顶端正顶在喉咙口的软肉上，口腔的肌肉生理性地收缩了两下，那人被顶得有些难受，干呕了两声。

“别勉强，要是吞不完就用手动动。”

那人微微侧过头，也许被欺负地狠了，眼角处溢出了些许生理性盐水。他稍微吐出来一些，讨好地裹住柱身，便加快吞吐的速度边从上面向下用灵活的舌舔了舔，最后把撑在两侧的手收回整个包住了包括阴囊在内的剩下部分，稍微用些力气撸动柱身。

“哥哥的小嘴里面又湿又热，好舒服。”

听到声音的那人抖了下身子，脸突然一下子通红，口腔不自觉地挤压嘴里的东西。东西的主人呻吟一声，忍不住向温热的口腔里送了送，引来挣扎的呜咽声才喘了一大口强忍着停止。

“哥哥多给点甜头，我快要出来了。”

那人手上的动作加快了，舌尖舔弄一下顶端，尽力扩大嘴用力吮吸一口。

糟了，爆豪想让那人退出来，“等等，我……”

已经迟了，喷涌而出的精液直接在口腔内射了出来，乳白色的液体顺着嘴巴和阴茎的空隙流淌到爆豪的小腹上。

那人停滞了一会儿，把柱身吐出，用手背擦了擦溅到嘴角的液体，睁大的眼睛里全是对他的纵容，“小胜好过分。”

爆豪不由自主地骂了一声，然后睁开了眼睛。身上的衣服穿得好好的，只有某个地方传来了熟悉的粘糊感。

不是让你争点儿气吗？爆豪盯着天花板在心里骂了一会儿才小心翼翼地掀开被子，伸出腿想要跨过身侧睡得正熟的人。

没想到绿谷突然坐起来，正好对着爆豪的大腿，“小胜？”

爆豪被吓得浑身一抖，正想开口解释，就发现对方又躺了下去。

有病吧！

最后那件内裤还是被做贼心虚的爆豪偷偷拿到庭院里烧了。

等绿谷第二天醒来后，爆豪状似不经意地询问昨晚，只得到了一个迷茫的眼神。


End file.
